


Taming the Beast

by Kurisuta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kidnapping, Magic, Magic-Users, Missing Persons, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: After fighting alongside the Hulk, Billie finds she can trust Bruce. When he comes to in her shrine, he has many questions for the girl who seemed to see past the monster.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Promise

In my search for my cousin, I often found myself on the battlefield. But it was strange that this green creature was beside me.

He aided me in battle. He called me Priestess, and I called him the Hulk.

There was a human soul inside him; I knew this, but at the moment he was so primal and so powerful.

As the battle ended, the Hulk seemed to calm, his vicious anger abating, and he became a man.

A handsome man.

I caught him in my arms and took him to my shrine.

Xxx

Bruce woke in a shrine in front of the hearth. Above the hearth was the image of a woman with her hands to the sky. The shrine’s kami? It looked like Inari, the Japanese goddess of the harvest.

He remembered slightly from when he was Hulk, fighting alongside a powerful warrior woman. A priestess.

What was her name? Oh, right, Billie.

A new find of Fury’s. He, or rather, Hulk, had been sent to aid her. To join her to the Avengers.

Could he subject her to a life of fighting? Somehow he was ok with it. She was so strong, so beautiful, so powerful.

Bruce had seen her in action, and knew she could handle it.

“Oh look who’s awake.”


	2. Awake

Bruce was indeed awake. “How did you do that, on the battlefield. You calmed the Hulk.”

“I’m a Priestess.” Billie explained. “I used my powers to calm you.”

“And you could do it again?” Bruce said a little too eagerly. He was starting to understand why Fury had sent him here. This girl...was like a tranquilizer.

“Of course.” Billie said. “I assumed that’s why you came here.”

“I think it is.” Bruce smiled.

Xxx

I liked this man. He was smart and strong.

He was also handsome, which didn’t hurt.

“Billie...” Bruce said. “I feel safe for the first time in my life. Awake.”

I pulled him into my arms. “You are safe. Rest now. Rest in my arms.”

It was alright. He would be safe with me. I would help him control himself until he was whole again.


	3. Training

“I-I’m not sure we should do this.” Bruce said. “He might hurt you.”

“We have to train.” Billie said. “We have to. Don’t be afraid.”

Bruce allowed himself to get angry. He let the Hulk take over. It was strange, not like usual. He was angry, but still in control.

He hugged Billie and picked her up, spinning her around.

Xxx

I was so happy it had worked. I would have kissed him, but I wasn’t sure he’d like that too much.

We sparred and grappled for a little while, until he could tell I was tired.

Then he changed back, and he fed me dinner.

“Thank you so much Billie.”


	4. Return

“We have to go back.” I whispered again.

Bruce was worried. “I can’t.”

“The Avengers need you.” I tried again.

“Billie...” Bruce kissed her and pulled her close. “Lets just forget everyone else.”

“We can’t. You’re ready.” Billie pulled him further out the door.

It was time.

Was he ready?

Xxx

Bruce was scared, and he couldn’t do it if Billie wasn’t at his side.

He walked confidently with her back into the Avengers Headquarters.

He squeezed her hand.

She was right. He was ready.


End file.
